


Smut Prompt 13

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.Phrases were: “Try to stay quiet, understand?”“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”“C’mere, you can sit on my lap until i’m done working.”





	Smut Prompt 13

Cas had been in his den all day, working on his computer. Dean was feeling lonely, needy, bored and horny. He tried not to be bad, but finally he was close to tears.

He cracked open the door to the den.

“Sir?”

Cas looked up and smiled. “Yes, baby?”

Dean sighed and walked in. “I’m lonely. And bored. And…”

Cas held up a finger to silence him. “C’mere, you can sit on my lap until I’m done working.”

Dean smiled and ran to Cas. Cas pulled his chair back and tapped his lap. Dean sat on him, and Cas wrapped an arm around him. Then he went back to his computer.

Dean laid his head on Cas’ shoulder with a sigh.

After what seemed like forever to Dean, Cas shut the lid on his laptop. “Okay, boy, now let’s see to you.”

Dean jumped up with a huge grin. “Okay, Sir, where do you want me?”

Cas smiled at him. “Go strip and get on the bed.”

“Yes Sir!”

Dean practically ran to the bedroom. He stripped off all his clothes and got on the bed, on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back. 

Cas walked in the room. “Such a good boy for me.”

Dean smiled. He loved when Cas praised him.

He could hear Cas taking off his clothes, and as much as he was tempted he didn’t turn his head to look. Sir wouldn’t like that. He felt the bed dip behind him and then felt Cas press against his back.

Cas reached around and pinched a nipple, making Dean gasp with the sudden pain.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Cas reached for something and then was snapping a leather cock ring on Dean’s already hard cock. It went under his balls and held them tight.

Dean let his head fall back against Cas’ shoulder as Cas kissed the back of his neck.

Cas slapped Dean’s cock and Dean almost gasped but he bit his lip hard to stay quiet. Cas slapped his cock a couple more times, then pushed him onto his hands and knees.me 

Dean jerked at the sharp slap to his ass. It felt so good. Dean could almost come from being spanked. Cas slapped his ass hard a few times, then stopped. 

Dean lay, breathless and waiting.

Cas tapped the butt plug that was always in him. Dean almost gasped again. Cas played with it, pulling it partly out then shoving it back in. Finally he pulled it out with a squelch.

Dean waited. When something big that was not Cas was shoved in him, he did gasp. Cas slapped his ass.

“Stay quiet.”

Dean nodded. Whatever it was started to vibrate and it laid right on Dean’s prostate. Dean wanted to move, to shove back against it or wiggle or something, but he willed himself to stay still. His cock throbbed in the leather ring.

After a bit, Cas pulled the vibe out of him. Dean took a deep breath.

Cas shoved his cock into him and he wanted to moan so bad.

“You may not come. Not until I let you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Cas fucked him hard. Cas took his pleasure, using Dean like the fuck toy he was. Dean loved it. He lived for pleasuring Cas. As hard as Cas fucked him, he could take it and more.

His cock ached and dripped precum on the bed. 

Cas finally lost rhythm and came inside Dean. Dean could feel every shot of it. Cas pulled out and laid down next to Dean, pulling him onto his side facing Cas,.

Cas reached down and ran his hand down Dean’s cock. Dean wanted to come so bad he was near tears.

Cas played with Dean’s cock for awhile, then he took off the cock ring. Dean took a huge breath.

“The only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.”

Dean wanted to cry. He rutted up against Cas’ thigh, needing more friction than he could get. He rubbed his cock over Cas’ thigh fast, but he just couldn’t get there. Tears leaked out of his eyes. He rutted harder.

“My poor baby. Not having much luck are you.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Sir, please… Can I please have more?”

Cas chuckled. “NO, you may not.”

Dean bit back a sob, and rutted harder. Cas angled his leg so that it went between Dean’s legs and finally, Dean could get the friction he needed.

It didn’t take long after that. He came screaming Cas’ name, and coated Cas with his come. Cas kissed his forehead. Dean lifted his face for a long kiss on the lips.

Cas cleaned him up and held him, telling him over and over how good he was, how much he loved Dean. Dean drifted in Cas’ arms, feeling warm, loved, sated.

It was perfect. 


End file.
